


Drink from the Spring

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Once Upon a Time [76]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Community: femslash100, F/F, Post-Season/Series 04A, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:51:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina made to turn around, in no mood for company, but paused when she saw a flash of green come out of the water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink from the Spring

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Ariel/Regina - encounter.

Regina walked with her hands stuffed in her pockets, kicking at leaves and sticks.  After days of trying to ignore her heartbreak over Robin, she needed some time alone in the forest.

She followed the creek down to the small spring—the freshwater smelled clean and cleared her head.  But a splash and an excited yelp let her know she wasn’t alone.  Regina made to turn around, in no mood for company, but paused when she saw a flash of green come out of the water.

_Ariel?  I thought she was off with her prince,_ Regina thought, ducking behind a large oak tree.  She’d lost track of the residents of Storybrooke after the curse broke.  But she was snapped away from her thoughts when she saw Ariel surface from the water, her upper body bare and gleaming. 

Before Regina could leave, Ariel saw her and waved.  “I never even knew there was a freshwater pond here,” she called, gathering her wet hair onto one side of her head.  “Have you swam here before?”

“I can’t say I have,” Regina said, trying not to stare at Ariel’s small, pert breasts and smooth stomach.  “I best be going.”

“There’s no rush,” Ariel said, her voice a little teasing.  “You look like you could use a swim.”

Regina hesitated, ready to decline, but Ariel licked a stray drop of water off her plump lips and looked up at Regina through hooded eyes. 

_Maybe swimming would cheer me up,_ Regina thought, unbuttoning her shirt.


End file.
